total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella
Ella, labeled The Princess is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Ellasquare.jpg MMBack.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography The Gleek/Disney escapee Ella is super-sunny, super-enthusiastic and SUPER-NAIVE. Every since she was a little girl, her parents would read her storybooks in their tiny little apartment. As starving artists, the only hope her parents could bring to the world was the radiant demeanor of their only child. Ella looked up to her parents like no other. She received voice lessons from her father, and dance lessons from her mother. Ella has since believed that even in the darkest of times, there's always time for a song and a smile. Sometimes her feelings become too much to express and it just HAS to come out in song! Ella has aided her parents in their "quest for riches" aka getting full time jobs, which she loves to sugarcoat. Ella's formal wear for family dinners with future bosses of either of her parents is ... different, to say the least. She dresses and acts like she just stepped out of a storybook, clad in a pink dress and a cutesy bow. Ella loves emulating the princesses in her stories as a way to blot out all of the sadness in the world. It works too! She loved Total Drama World Tour even though Chris insists this season does not have a musical element, Ella still randomly bursts into song anyway. Unfortunately it is often to her team's detriment since she pauses to sing at inopportune times. Enthusiastic on the sidelines... distractingly enthusiastic! When she sings bird will often join in and she often wakes up covered in adorable baby deer and rabbits. Little does she know, these won't be any ORDINARY baby animals whom swarm her in the midst of a song. A deadly surprise awaits the cast of Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Ella arrived with her team in Bigger, Badder, Brutaler where she sang for her team and quickly befriended Giselle. Ella proved to be rather useless for the first few challenges, later displaying unintended disloyalty to the Mutant Maggots by aiding the others teams in an attempt to be nice. Ella is confronted multiple times by Harrison who forces her to stop helping the other teams, namely the Radioactive Rats. Ella raises suspicion from Scarlett and Colton, who believe she is sabotaging their team after Zachary was oddly framed and eliminated. Ella receives praise and advice often from Jack and Giselle. Ella even supports the other teams through spirit, as she congratulated Coby, a Rat , in Truth, Or Laser Shark. Ella gets upset with Harrison when he attempts to persuade her or boss her around until she stops being helpful. She eventually speaks her mind in Mine Over Splatter when Adam's life is endangered. She risks the whole game to save someone's life, and Harrison goes with her, conforming Harrison to her ideas and beliefs when Adam is saved. Sadly, this results in a vote off between Harrison and Ella at elimination, resulting in Ella's disqualification. Ella leaves with a song and is taken away in a helicopter by Chris' mother, bitter that her son is launching people with catapults. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Ella arrives with the newbies in So, Uh, This Is My Team?. Ella is placed on the Pimapotew Kinosewak and instantly befriends Abigail and Geoff. Ella's sing-songy nature irks Colton and begins to annoy Eva. Eva grows immensely more frustrated when Ella prevents her from beating up Zachary. Ella becomes persistent in being Eva's friend, which doesn't help. The one-sided conflict continues on, and Eva forcefully volunteers Ella to switch teams in the team swap in No Sense Nonsense. Ella's notices her persistence in I Love You, I Love You Knots and forfeits a team advantage for Eva's sake. In Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha, Eva switches to Ella's team, which infuriates Eva. In Pitching Pahkapella, Ella is tricked by Eva into singing a song that rags on every contestant in the game. Ella stops the song and sings a sweeter one directly to Eva. Eva lashes out and chases Ella. The two encounter Will, the cameo, who works as a therapist to sort their problems out. Eva is eliminated at that ceremony. Eventually, Trent, fresh from being dumped by Charlotte, stages a fake relationship with Ella in order to make Charlotte jealous, but Ella believes it's real. In This Is The Pits, Colton learns about Ella's home life, which is actually not as cheery as Ella is. Ella goes on to discover Trent's deception in Three Zones And A Baby. She makes the merge and is encouraged by Colton to stand up to Trent. Colton accidentally reveals his alliance to Ella, and eliminates her that night. Ella gives Trent a piece of her mind before she leaves, but in her typical Ella fashion. She reveals Trent's ill-intentioned nature before being launched. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Ella has competed against, she has yet to outrank Noah and Trent. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Ella has competed against, she has yet to outrank Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Ella has competed against, she has yet to outrank Charlotte and Abigail. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Ella has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters, Ella has yet to outrank Candace, Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Jack and Michael. Trivia *Ella is one of six contestants to have hosted the Aftermath at some point in the series. **The others are Cody, Heather, Alejandro, Adam, and Sierra. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon Category:Aftermath Hosts